La fille du serpent
by starck29
Summary: Le prince de sang-mêlé n'a plus la moindre famille en dehors d'elle, plus la moindre famille ? Vous en êtes sur ? Et si par la chaleur de l'été quelqu'un venait chamboulé l'équilibre du prince et de sa fille. Venez suivre son histoire, celle de Lily. Tome 1 de la saga "ángel mestizo"
1. Le manoir Prince

**Prologue : Le manoir Prince**

La nuit avait fini par tomber sur l'Angleterre. Je ne me souviens plus de la date exacte de ce jour, peut-être était-ce le mois de Juillet. J'avais 9 ans depuis à peine quelques semaines lorsque je me décidai à quitter l'enfer qu'avait été ma vie.

Je continuai de traverser cette immense plaine herbeuse. La pluie venait tout juste de cesser. Cette nuit là, c'était la pleine lune. J'aperçus enfin une immense bâtisse. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi j'avais choisi de me réfugier là, chez lui. Je parle d'une bâtisse mais c'était en réalité plus un manoir qu'autre chose.

J'entendis un hurlement qui déchira la nuit en deux. Comme le cri d'un animal blessé, ou perdu, exactement comme moi. Mon dos me faisait encore horriblement souffrir. J'avais fini par décider de fuir cet enfer. Aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, car je crois qu'il m'aurait tuée. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait d'ailleurs ? Il n'a jamais tenu à moi de toute façon. Personne ne m'a jamais considérée comme un être humain. Pour eux, je suis juste un monstre. Tu as été le seul.

Je me suis enfuie avec le peu de choses que je possédais, c'est à dire rien à part ces quelques vêtements. Un tee-shirt trop petit et une vieille robe ayant appartenu à ma mère. Cette dernière l'avait déchirée lors du mariage de sa cousine. Elle était rouge sang de bœuf ,ou en tout cas, elle devait l'être à l'origine. Elle était plutôt jolie si on excluait l'énorme déchirure au niveau des cuisses et le fait qu'elle soit devenue presque blanche.

Je passai le portail du manoir, espérant pouvoir y rester au moins la nuit avant de repartir. Uniquement pour une nuit, me disais-je alors … J'entrai dans le manoir. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas l'air d'être fermé. Les rares fois ou je l'avais vu, il m'avait pourtant semblé être quelqu'un de très prudent. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une seule fois, le jour où ma vie avait basculé. Je traversai ce qui me paraissait être le vestibule. Une faible lueur éclairait la pièce, venant de la lune. J'avançais tout doucement vers ce qui me semblait être le salon avant d'entendre une voix derrière moi : « Lily ? »

Je me retournais et vis un homme, d'une trentaine d'année, habillé d'un long vêtement noir ainsi que d'une longue cape. C'était lui, mon oncle.


	2. Lily Rogue

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour ce chapitre 1. Je publierai un à deux chapitres par semaines. Le premier tome est entiérement écirt et la première moitié est corrigée. Pour les lecteurs de mon autre fic qui sont ici, je publie le prochain chapitre demain mais vous n'aurez probablement qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines étant donné que la suite n'est absolument pas écrite._

 _RàR : Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Ce n'est pas Lily Evans dsl. Je suis content que Flora t'intrigue même si tu ne la verra pas tout de suite. Je te laisse chercher son nom de famille pour le moment. On la voit dans le prince de sang-mêlé et les rekiques de la mort P2, je te laisse chercher ou._

 _Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 1 : Lily Rogue**

Je me réveillai le lendemain dans un lit, et mis quelques secondes à réaliser que j'étais chez mon oncle. Il avait accepté de m'héberger, pour une nuit, croyais-je alors. Je me levai et je sortis de ma chambre. Je descendis les escaliers, espérant trouver mon oncle et lui dire que je ne comptais pas rester. Malheureusement, bien que, désormais, je ne pense plus cela, je n'eus pas le temps de lui parler. Je fus abordée par une fille de quelques années de plus que moi. Elle devait avoir 11 ou 12 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu-gris. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était peinée et surprise de me voir levée si vite : « Tu dois être Lily ? me dit-elle.

-Oui, et tu es ?

-Luna, me répondit-elle, papa a dit que tu devais te reposer.

-C'est bon, je vais bien, fis-je, je ne compte pas rester de toute façon.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Oui, répondis-je, tu diras à mon oncle que …

-Tu ne peux pas partir, affirma-t-elle, tu dois rester.

-Non je ne peux pas, répondis-je, ils finiront par me retrouver.

-Écoute, peu importe ce que tu fuyais, personne ne te retrouvera ici, le manoir n'est sur aucune carte.

-Alors comment se fait-il que je l'ai trouvé ?

-Je ne sais pas, me répondit-elle, mais si tu veux vraiment sortir, je suppose que je peux au moins te faire visiter le domaine.

-Non , je préfère rester seule »

Je remontai dans ma chambre avant qu'elle ne me réponde quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon oncle s'inquiète autant pour moi ? Et puis, le comportement de cette Luna était trop gentil pour être honnête, beaucoup trop.

Mon oncle revint au début de la soirée. Je ne préfère pas savoir où il était. Moins j'en saurai et moins je serai tentée … Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils finissent comme toi.


	3. Pessadillas !

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour ce nouveau chapitre. Ce chapitre devrait vous donner de plus amples explications sur l'histoire de Lily. Peut-être même devinerez-vous une partie de la suite pour les plus perspicaces ou si vous savez lire entre les lignes. Je remercie mes bêta : GallKill, Notherm et Korrigane qui m'a aidé pour la correction des chapitres précédents. Dsl les gars pour vous avoir oublié dans les autres chapitres._

 ** _Dans tout les acs, bonnne lecture !_**

 **Chapitre 2 : Pessadillas !**

« Pitié … Je vous en supplie … S'il vous plaît …

-Tu n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser ta magie, monstre »

Il l'avait dit en faisant claquer son fouet qui déchira une fois de plus ma peau. Je pensai que ma fin arrivait et c'est à ce moment que je me réveillai. Je me rendis compte que c'était le milieu de la nuit. Je venais de faire un cauchemar.

Je me rendormis et le reste de ma nuit fut calme, de ce que ma mémoire s'en souvient de ce que je me souviens. Le lendemain, je pris mon petit-déjeuner avec Luna. Je sentis bien qu'elle essayait en vain de me faire parler. Pourquoi tenait-elle tellement à me connaître ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas juste me laisser partir, m'éloigner de leur vie avant de finir comme toi ? Le déjeuner et le dîner se passèrent dans la même ambiance, à la différence près que mon oncle réapparut en fin d'après-midi.

La nuit suivante, je me réveillai encore à cause d'un autre cauchemar, te concernant. Je vis mon oncle debout devant moi, il faut croire que j'avais fini par le réveiller : « Où suis-je ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es avec moi, en sécurité. Au manoir, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, murmurais-je.

-Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ?

-Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Luna, je l'avais probablement réveillée.

-Ce n'est rien Luna, Lily a juste fait un cauchemar, comme toi au début, retourne te coucher ma fille, je m'occupe d'elle »

Comme elle au début ? Alors Luna n'était peut-être pas si différente de moi que cela. Luna repartit dans sa chambre et mon oncle se retourna vers moi : « Je vais bien, murmurais-je.

-Comme tu veux, mais je suis là si tu as le moindre problème, me dit-il »

Un monstre … C'est exactement ce que je suis, tout cela à cause de notre rencontre. Je me rendormis quelques minutes plus tard pour une longue nuit, autant que je me souvienne.


	4. Un miroir, un elfe, et une soeur ?

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour ce nouveau chapitre. Il devrait pour permettre de découvrir un peu plus Luna avant les deux suivants qui sont mes préférés de ce tome avec ceux avec Flora. Je remercie mes bêta : GallKill, Notherm et Korrigane qui m'a aidé pour la correction des premiers chapitres._

 **Chapitre 3 : Un miroir, un elfe et … une sœur ?**

Je me réveillai tard dans la matinée et descendis dans le salon comme à mon habitude. J'eus la surprise de n'y trouver ni Luna, ni mon oncle. Il était peut-être tard mais je pensais qu'ils seraient au manoir, mais rien. Au moins je serai seule avec mes pensées. Absolument seule. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner et remontai dans ma chambre sans croiser personne. Je pris mes affaires de toilettes et partis dans la salle de bain. Je me souviens que mon oncle avait été bizarre le soir de mon arrivée, comme s'il ne voulait pas croire que je soit là. En me regardant dans le miroir, j'eus du mal à me reconnaître. Mes cheveux roux étaient plus éclatants que jamais, les cernes autour de mes belle amandes vert émeraude avaient presque entièrement disparu. Mon visage quant à lui, était redevenu presque humain. Tout cela en quelques jours à peine.

Je retrouvai Luna et mon oncle pour le déjeuner. Ils me dirent qu'ils étaient partis s'occuper des sombrals. Mon oncle et moi passâmes l'après-midi dans son laboratoire. Il avait besoin d'aide pour le ranger et moi, je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre. Comme d'habitude, le dîner se déroula presque sans un mot.

Je me réveillai la nuit suivante juste après un cauchemar. Avant d'avoir les idées claires, une voix reconnaissable entre mille m'interpella : « Lily ? Tu vas bien ? c'était Luna.

-Ce n'est rien, répondis-je, c'était juste un cauchemar.

-Je vais chercher papa.

-Attends, s'il te plaît.

-Écoute Lily, me dit-elle, j'étais comme toi au début et il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un.

-Non ! Ça ne regarde que moi.

-Je retourne dans ma chambre, me dit-elle.

-Attends Luna, est-ce que …

-Je pourrais dormir avec toi ? compléta cette dernière, c'est ce que tu allais me demander ? C'est d'accord, fais moi une place.

-N'en parle pas à oncle Severus, demandai-je.

-Il le saura de toute façon, me répondit-elle »

Je m'endormis aux côtés de Luna sans me douter que nous allions devenir beaucoup plus proches que je ne le pensais alors. Et moi qui trouvais son comportement beaucoup trop honnête pour être vrai, il y a des jours où je ferais mieux de disparaître. Elle était juste inquiète de voir quelqu'un souffrir en silence, en l'occurrence moi.

Je me réveillai avant Luna, je sortis tout doucement de mon lit pour ne pas la réveiller. Je descendis à la cuisine et je vis l'elfe de mon oncle occupé à préparer le petit-déjeuner : « Miss est déjà réveillée ? me demanda-t-il

-Oui, tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non merci jeune maîtresse.

-J'insiste, répondis-je »

J'aurais appris à faire la cuisine beaucoup plus tôt si j'avais su à quel point cela pouvait détendre l'esprit. Apaiser mes pensées, oublier mon attachement naissant pour Luna et t'oublier. Pourquoi toutes mes pensées me ramènent toujours à toi ?


	5. L'autre fille

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier unknown753 pour avoir mis ma fic dans ces alertes. Je remercie aussi mes bêta : GallKill, Notherm et Korrigane qui m'a aidé pour la correction des premiers chapitres. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et bien je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, comment dire ... bref, vous verrez bien. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 4 : L'autre fille**

Mon oncle et Luna arrivèrent quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Je sentais bien que mon oncle savait pour ma nuit. Nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner dans le silence. Je vis à leurs regards qu'ils ne me savaient pas si bonne cuisinière. Durant l'après-midi, Luna décida de me montrer le domaine, elle avait sciemment oublié une partie. Je percevais la moindre de ses émotions, y compris la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. La nuit suivante, je me réveillai en sursaut. J'avais imploré, j'avais supplié, mais mon cauchemar dura jusqu'au bout. Mon seul réflexe fut de repousser violemment la main de mon oncle, présent à côté de mon lit. Je m'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même, pleurant jusqu'à me dessécher le corps. Il murmura doucement pour ne pas me brusquer : « c'est moi Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ne me touchez pas ! répondis-je.

-Parle-moi, me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

-Non ! Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici ! »

Ma phrase eut l'effet escompté. Il me laissa seule, avec mes pensées.

Le lendemain, durant l'après-midi, alors que je descendais les escaliers pour aller au salon, j'entendis Luna et mon oncle discuter dans le bureau de ce dernier : « Elle n'est pas comme elle, dit la première voix que je reconnus comme celle de Luna.

-Comment sais-tu que … demanda la deuxième voix.

-C'est évident, tu la couves des yeux tout le temps mais laisses-moi te dire la vérité, tu es en train de la perdre.

-Est-ce que tu sais dans quelle position je suis Luna ? la seconde voix était celle de mon oncle.

-Non papa, et Lily non plus, donc quoi que tu fasses, fais-le vite, Lily est une enfant perdue, elle a besoin d'un foyer dans lequel vivre et être aimée

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Ça se voit dans son regard, dans ses gestes exactement comme ton amour pour elle, alors agis !

-Agir ? Tu crois que c'est une décision facile à prendre ?

-Ça a été plutôt facile pour moi, non ?

-Arrête Luna, tu NE sais RIEN de ces choses, s'énerva mon oncle.

-Si, justement, je sais que tu dois lui prouver qu'elle ne peut plus vivre avec lui, ET aussi contrôler tes émotions »

Je partis avant d'être surprise à les espionner. J'avais cette discussion toujours en mémoire, avec une seule question : À quel point Luna m'avait-elle comprise ? Cela m'étonnerait à peine qu'elle me parle de toi la prochaine fois que je la croise.


	6. Le passé de Lily

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Noma Potter-Snape pour avoir mis ma fic dans ces alertes. Je remercie aussi mes bêta : GallKill, Notherm et Korrigane qui m'a aidé pour la correction des premiers chapitres._

 _RàR : Guest : Merci pour ta review. La réponse conçernant la personne dont parle Lily est dans ce chapitre, l'un des mes préférés avec le précédent et les deux avec Flora. Pour mettre un efic en folow ou favorite, il faut que tu te créer un compte sur le site._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 **Chapitre 5 : Le passé de Lily**

Je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose que cette discussion entre mon oncle et Luna. Apparemment, cette dernière semblait m'avoir beaucoup mieux comprise que qui que ce soit d'autre. La soirée se passa le plus calmement possible. Ma dispute avec mon oncle ne risquait pas de s'arranger de sitôt.

Durant la nuit suivante, je fis un nouveau cauchemar. J'étais là, en face de lui. Il avait brandi son fouet au-dessus de moi, encore. Mon cauchemar paraissait tellement vrai que je n'entendis pas la voix, si familière depuis quelques jours qui m'appelait. Je me réveillai et vis Luna, juste au-dessus de moi. Elle semblait inquiète et en même temps triste. Elle me serra dans ses bras pour me réconforter et je me mis à pleurer. Elle commença à me murmurer des paroles apaisantes. En effet, elle me comprenait mieux que n'importe qui, et même, peut-être, mieux que toi…Je me demandais si je pourrais un jour me confier totalement à elle. J'ignore si je peux lui parler de toi aussi, Douglas. Je m'endormis avec ces pensées, dans les bras de Luna.

Je me réveillai de bonne heure, plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Je vis Luna, endormie contre moi. Tout ce dont je me souvenais était d'avoir fait un nouveau cauchemar, et qu'elle était là. Afin de ne pas la réveiller, je sortis délicatement du lit, remarquant soudain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ma chambre. J'ouvris tout doucement la porte et traversai le couloir avant de descendre les escaliers qui menaient au salon et à la cuisine. Mary, l'elfe de maison, était encore dans la cuisine et je lui proposai mon aide pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, aide qu'elle accepta aussitôt.

Luna descendit quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Ni elle, ni moi n'avions vu mon oncle. Le petit-déjeuner se passa le plus silencieusement possible. Aucune de nous deux ne sut quoi dire après la nuit dernière. Je passai la matinée à ruminer encore et toujours la même question : « Est-ce que je peux parler à Luna de mon passé et de toi ? » Lasse de mes réflexions, je décidai d'aller dans la salle de bal. Elle était plutôt petite, enfin j'imagine, je n'en avais jamais vu une avant. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un piano noir. Je m'en approchai et vis qu'il y avait une partition. Je commençai à jouer. Petit à petit, les notes remplirent la pièce et, focalisée sur ce que je faisais, je ne remarquai même pas que quelqu'un m'écoutait. Cette personne ne se manifesta que lorsque j'arrêtai de jouer : « c'était très joli, me dit-elle.

-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? demandai-je un peu surprise.

-Depuis un moment, c'était quoi ? je n'ai pas reconnu la musique, ce n'était pas celle écrite sur la partition

-C'est une chanson moldue, tu sais jouer du piano ?

-Papa m'a appris à en jouer, mais ça fait déjà un moment, tu sais, je pense que vous devriez essayer de vous parler.

-Tu penses ? demandai-je, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi.

-Tu te trompes Lily, comment peux-tu dire ça après nous avoir entendus hier ?

-Tu le savais ?

-Oui tu es loin d'être discrète, me dit-elle, je sais exactement ce que tu vis Lily.

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'en parlerai plus tard, me dit-elle, tu joues un autre morceau ?

-Je ne connais que celui-ci, c'est un ami qui me l'a appris avant que …

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne te fera de mal ici, me dit-elle alors que je commençai à sangloter »

À partir de cet instant, je sus que j'avais trouvé en Luna plus qu'une amie : une sœur. Quelqu'un à qui je pouvais parler sans retenue. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je finis par me décider. Entre maintenant et ce que j'ai entendu hier, je pense que c'est la seule personne à comprendre ce que je traverse. Et elle doit aussi être la seule personne à qui je peux parler de toi :« Tu sais, dis-je, je crois que tu es la seule personne à me vraiment me comprendre.

-Non, me répondit-elle, papa sait ce que tu traverses, ce n'est pas pour rien que les relations entre lui et ton père sont si froides

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas partir ? me demanda-t-elle presque paniquée.

-Non, rassure-toi, je ne tiens pas à retourner là-bas, j'ai laissé cette vie-là derrière-moi.

-Tu m'as bien dit que c'était un ami qui t'avait appris cette chanson.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un, de tout ce qui t' est arrivé, et de Douglas.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il s'appelait Douglas ?

-Ton premier cauchemar, celui où tu nous as réveillés, papa et moi.

-Je vois … oui, il s'appelait bien Douglas, on s'est connus il y a quelques années, il m'a toujours aidée, mais il ne savait pas …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne retourneras plus chez eux, me dit-elle alors que je recommençai à pleurer.

-Je … bégayai-je, il est mort par ma faute»


	7. Réconciliation

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Je remercie Mimi76lh et noour d'avoir mis cet fic dans leurs follow. Merci aussi à livyn et Mimi76lh pour avoir mis cet fic dans leur favoris. Bien sur, je n'oublie pas mes 2 bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm sans qui cette histoire serait pleine de coquilles._

 _RàR : noour : Merci pour ta review. Pour répondre à ta question, Lily est la nièce de Rogue ( cf prologue ) et Luna est bien Luna._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 **Chapitre 6 : Réconciliation**

« Lily ? tu vas bien ?

-Oui, répondis-je, que m'est-il arrivée ? mon dos …

-Je vais chercher papa, ça fait 3 jours qu'il n'a pas quitté son labo.

-J'ai dormis combien de temps ?

-Papa t'a retrouvée i jours, je vais le chercher, ne bouge pas »

Ou voulait-elle que j'aille ? Je ne voulais pas que mon oncle me voie dans cet état. En me retournant, je vis du sang sur mon dos sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Je vis mon oncle arriver avec plusieurs potions dans les bras. Je reconnu le philtre de paix et l'essence de dictame : « Lily ? me demanda-t-il, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, répondis-je, que m'est-il arrivée ?

-Tu viens de dormir pendant 4 jours.

-Ce … ce sang, articulais-je difficilement.

-Je t'ai retrouvée le dos couvert de sang, Luna t'as veillé depuis, dit-il en se levant.

-Ne partez pas, demandai-je pathétiquement.

-Je vais juste te chercher de l'eau.

-Merci, mon oncle »

Il partit quelques minutes, me laissant seule avec mes questions. Au fond de moi, je me doutais bien de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je passai le reste de la journée dans mon lit. Mon oncle disparut et Luna resta avec moi. Apparemment, il avait une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer mais elle refusa de m'en dire plus, décrétant que mon oncle devait m'en parler lui-même.

Le lendemain, je ne vis pas mon oncle, lui qui ne manquait jamais un seul repas, il venait de passer 3 jours sans repas et il loupait le petit-déjeuner ? Quelque chose clochait.

J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre et j'eus la surprise de ma vie en le voyant allongé sur le lit. C'est à ce moment qu'apparut un elfe de maison : « Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Misty, me répondit-elle.

-Que fais-tu ici Misty ?

-Je suis venu de la part de Narcissa Malefoy, je dois remettre un objet à Severus Rogue.

-Il est malade, répondis-je »

Je renvoyai Misty avant d'appeler Mary pour qu'elle réveille Luna. Pendant ce temps, j'entrai dans la chambre de mon père. Il était là, allongé sur son lit, il avait l'air de dormir. J'eus à peine le temps de pousser plus loin mon observation que j'entendis Luna entrer dans la chambre en courant : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Beaucoup de fatigue, et on dirait un mélange de douleur et de panique.

-Comment peux-tu ? me demanda-t-elle

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, reste là Luna et surveille-le, moi, je vais chercher les bonnes potions »

Cela faisait 2 jours que Luna et moi veillions sur mon oncle. Le matin du troisième jour, alors que je dormais profondément, j'entendis un bruit dans la cuisine. Je me levai et descendis les escaliers. J'ai bien cru avoir une attaque en voyant le préparer le petit-déjeuner : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ?

-Je nous prépare à manger.

-Vous venez de passer 3 jours inconscient alors écartez-vous de là et laissez-moi faire »

Il obéit en voyant que rien ne me ferait changer d'avis. Il descendit quelques heures plus tard avec une nouvelle baguette. Où l'a-t-il eue ?

Je laissai là mes pensées lorsque je vis Luna arriver en courant au cou de mon oncle. Quelque chose venait de changer entre nous trois.

Le lendemain matin, je pris mon petit-déjeuner seule, horriblement seule. Je vis mon oncle arriver seul. Il prit une chaise et s'installa en face de moi : « Lily, me dit-il, il faut que nous parlions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon oncle ?

-Tu ne retourneras plus jamais chez mon frère, ta garde a été confiée à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui ?

\- … , il ne répondit rien.

-Vous ?

-Oui, moi, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es officiellement ma fille, si tu veux bien de moi »

Il s'approcha de moi en me voyant pleurer mais ce n'est pas des larmes de tristesses mais des larmes de joies. Après 9 ans dans cet enfer, je venais de trouver une famille aimante et heureuse.


	8. Luna

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Je remercie mes bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm sans qui cette histoire serait justes bien moins jolie, ils peuvent en témoigner._

 _RàR : noour : Ravi de voir que tu es contente du sort de Lily même si je crois que le bonheur ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Enfin quoique ... Bref tu verras. Je suis tout as fait d'accord avec toi pour Luna et Rogue. Je respecte le cannon à plus de 80% donc oui, Rogue est bien un mangemort mais j'annonce tout de suite pas contre; tous les couples de J.K Rowling ne seront pas respéctés._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 **Chapitre 7 : Luna**

Deux jours après mon adoption, j'entendis une conversation entre Luna et mon oncle ( père ? ) dans le bureau de ce dernier. Apparemment, Luna n'aurait pas dû être là les 3 prochaines semaines : « Tu ne peux pas Luna, lui dit mon père.

-Je sais papa, mais je ne peux pas laisser Lily toute seule.

-Elle sera avec moi Lun', tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, lui répondit-elle, vous ne vous parliez plus il y'a moins de 2 semaines.

-Tu veux vraiment remettre ça sur le tapis Luna ?

-Oui ! tu ne peux pas nier que quelque chose s'est créé entre elle et moi, quelque chose qui lui permettra de ne pas perdre le contrôle comme i ans.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda mon père.

-Tu es parti une journée entière, à peine 2 semaines après mon arrivée, et tu reviens avec les vêtements plein de cendres, je ne suis pas idiote non plus

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça Luna, mais comment as-tu su que c'est elle ?

-Ça se voit dans son regard et dans ses gestes, répondit ma sœur, et ne me dis pas non plus que ça a été la seule fois, il y en a eu au moins une autre, je me trompe ?

-J'abdique, répondit mon père, il y a eu une autre fois i ans, et quelqu'un y est resté.

-Douglas … , murmura ma sœur, c'est pour ça qu'elle refuse de s'attacher à qui que ce soit.

-En effet, lui répondit mon père, c'est pour ça que je tiens à rester seul avec elle.

-Tu ne pourras pas, lui répondit ma sœur, elle ne te fait pas encore confiance …

-Elle te fait confiance à toi ? coupa mon père.

-Oui, lui répondit cette dernière, elle me fait en tout cas plus confiance qu'à toi, elle ne t'a rien dit.

-Elle t'a parlée de son passé, peut-être ? lui demanda mon père

-Oui, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, lorsque vous ne vous parliez plus.

-Tu as réussi à apprendre des choses sur elle ?

-Plus que toi en trois ans, lui dit-elle froidement.

-Comme quoi, par exemple ?

-Elle t'en parlera si elle le veut, répondit ma sœur »

Je n'en revenais pas, Luna a fait le choix de ne rien dire à mon oncle. Qu'est-ce qu'i dire de toute façon ? Je ne lui es rien dit, sauf si elle a deviné bien plus que je le pense. Et moi qui doutais encore d'elle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est retrouvée exactement dans le même cas que moi. Ils continuèrent encore leur conversation durant de longues minutes alors que continuais de me demander ce qu'il était arrivée à Luna jusqu'à ce que j'entende ces mots : « Tu t'arrangeras avec Xenophillius pour passer le reste des vacances ici, abandonna mon oncle, mais pas un mot sur son pouvoir à qui que ce soit.

-Merci papa, lui dit-elle.

-Tu as toujours été douée pour comprendre les gens, Luna, fais attention à ce que ça ne se retourne pas contre toi »

Je partis avant de me faire prendre à les espionner. Luna sait pour mon pouvoir et pour ce qu'il t'a causé. Et mon père aussi, il sait pour ta mort, Douglas …


	9. Le chemin de traverse

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Je remercie mes bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm sans qui cette histoire serait justes bien moins jolie, ils peuvent en témoigner._

 _Ce chapitre fait plus office de transition qu'autre chose mais il a son importance. Détail important : la plupart des personnages importants sont présents dans ce tome, à une ou deux exceptions prets qui apparaitrons dans le suivant. Ouvrez donc bien les yeux !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 **Chapitre 8 : Le chemin de traverse**

La semaine suivante, mon père m'apprit que j'entrerais à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. J'aurais dû y entrer à l'âge de 11 ans mais je dois apprendre à contrôler ma magie le plus vite possible.

Nous allâmes quelques jours plus tard au chemin de traverse pour acheter mes fournitures et les livres. À un moment, nous nous arrêtâmes chez Ollivander pour acheter une baguette. demanda à mon père comment était sa nouvelle baguette, celle que lui avait offert Narcissa. Finalement, la mienne est en chêne blanc avec un crin de licorne en guise de cœur, elle fait 48,5 cm, c'est la plus grande baguette vendue par Ollivander. Elle est relativement fine et cassante.

Nous déjeunâmes dans le Londres moldu, il me semble que c'est le terme utilisé pour qualifier ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. J'ai la nette impression qu'il n'aime pas cet endroit. Un mélange de culpabilité et de peur le hante. Un sentiment similaire à celui qu'il a à certains moments lorsqu'il me regarde. La seule différence est que là, il éprouve de la haine et du dégoût. Alors que je mangeais mon repas, je me rendis compte de l'horreur de la situation : « Vous serez mon professeur de potion ? !

-Il vous a fallu 5 semaines pour arriver à cette conclusion, j'espère que vous n'avez pas utilisé tous vos neurones, me répondit-il d'un air faussement moqueur.

-Je dois avoir un autre professeur ou il y aura du favoritisme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'ai eu Luna en cours l'année dernière et i jamais eu de problèmes »

Nous nous rendîmes à l'animalerie pour m'acheter une chouette. Lorsque mon père entra, je vis toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui, puis vers moi lorsque je le suivis. Est-ce que toutes ses entrées sont aussi remarquées ? Il faudra que je le questionne à ce sujet un jour. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par le hululement d'une magnifique chouette avec des plumes noires, et d'autres blanches. Je demandai à un garçon juste à côté de moi de me l'attraper : « Excuse-moi, commençai-je, est-ce que tu pourrais m'attraper cette cage s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, dit-il en attrapant la cage, au fait, tu es en première année ?

-C'est si voyant que ça ? demandai-je.

-Tu n'imagine pas à quelle point, me dit-il, tu fais même plus jeune.

-Je sais, lui répondis-je, papa me le dit tout le temps.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Neville, Neville Londubat.

-Et moi Lily, répondis-je, Lily Rogue »

Je le vis faire un pas en arrière mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps de poursuivre notre conversation car j'entendis mon père m'appeler.

Le soir, mon père me proposa de faire une partie d'échecs. Je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie pour une première partie. Durant la partie, mon père m'expliqua qu'à cause de mon jeune âge, je dormirais dans ses appartements.


	10. Poudlard

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling__

 _Je remercie mes bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm sans qui cette histoire serait justes bien moins jolie, ils peuvent en témoigner. Je remercie aussi Plop59 pour avoir mi ma fic en favoris._

 _Et voilà l'arrivée de Lily à Poudlard._ _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 **Chapitre 9 : Poudlard**

La semaine suivante, mon père nous conduisit au train. Luna et moi avions pris nos hiboux et les autres resteraient au manoir. Il faudra un jour que je demande à mon père qu'elle est l'intérêt d'avoir 3 hiboux en plus des nôtres lorsqu'on habite un endroit aussi isolé que le manoir

Luna retrouva une fille du nom de Ginny sur le quai. Elle et ma sœur semblent se connaître : « Salut Ginny, dit-elle.

-Qui est avec toi Luna ? demanda la dénommée Ginny.

-C'est ma sœur, Lily.

-Bonjour, répondis-je.

-Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une sœur.

-Ce serait mieux qu'on en parle dans un wagon, proposa ma sœur »

Nous rentrâmes dans le train à la recherche d'un wagon. Le seul compartiment libre se trouve juste derrière celui des professeurs : « Tu veux bien m'expliquer Luna ? demanda Ginny.

-Lorsque j'avais 9 ans, ma mère est morte et mon père a perdu ma garde. J'ai passé quelques jours à l'orphelinat avant d'être adoptée par un ami de mes parents. I semaines, Lily est arrivée au manoir, c'est la nièce de mon père, celui avec lequel j'ai grandi.

-Qui est ton père ? demanda Ginny.

-Rogue, répondit ma sœur.

-Rogue ? Rogue ?! hurla la dénommée Ginny.

-Oui, répondit ma sœur, et tu en parles à qui que ce soit et je te transforme en viande pour sombrals, c'est clair ?

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est dans mon habitude de trahir mes amis, dit Ginny, mais là il faut faut que j'aille voir Ron, on se voit plus tard Luna.

-À plus tard, répondit ma sœur »

Nous restâmes entre sœurs jusqu'à ce que le train s'arrête, une heure plus tard. Je vis à ce moment une silhouette avec une main squelettique ouvrir la porte du compartiment. L'air s'était glacé. La silhouette posa son regard sur moi, je versai une larme avant de m'évanouir et d'entendre une voix hurler et sangloter. Luna me réveilla quelques minutes avant d'arriver à Poudlard, j'eus juste le temps de m'habiller.

J'entrais dans la grande salle avec les quelques élèves de première année. La répartition commença. Alors que la moitié des élèves avaient été répartis, le professeur McGonagall m'appela. Je vis tous les yeux se tourner vers moi alors que McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur ma tête : « Incroyable … Je vois un passée douloureux derrière ce visage familier, je sens beaucoup de courage. Qui que tu sois … Gryffondor ! »

Alors que je m'asseyais à la table des rouges et or, je vis une autre élève s'asseoir sur le tabouret ou je me trouvais quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus océan. Elle s'appelle Calypso Rosier.

Après le dîner dans la grande salle, je rejoignis mon père dans ses appartements. Ils sont froids et sans la moindre couleur, à part du vert. Je vis sur un meuble la photo d'une femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux et les yeux en amandes, elle me ressemble étrangement. Elle semblait heureuse d'être là. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et j'ai bien cru m'évanouir, elle était d'un magnifique rouge avec des teintes vert émeraude comme mes yeux. Mon père lisait dans un canapé, il se retourna en me voyant arriver derrière lui : « Alors ? me demanda-t-il

-Elle est magnifique, merci

-C'est ce que j'espérais »

C'est sur ces paroles que je rentrai dans ma chambre et que je partis dormir.


	11. Regards noirs

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling__

 _Je remercie mes bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bref, je vous laisse avec le premeir jour de Lily à Poudlard, un chapitre important pour la suite. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 10: Regards noirs**

« Regarde ce que tu as fait, c'est de ta faute, hurla-t-il.

-Je … je n'ai rien fait, sanglotais-je.

-Tu l'as tué !

-Non.

-Il est mort à cause de toi, c'est de ta faute, de ta faute.

-Lily ? Lily ? Réveille-toi, je t'en prie.

-Papa ? dis-je en sentant des larmes perler sur mon visage.

-Je suis là ma chérie, tu as juste fait un cauchemar.

-Papa … Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien.

-Mais … balbutiai-je, j'ai peur …

-Rendors-toi ma puce, je suis là, je ne bouge pas »

Je me rendormis dans ses bras en me demandant ce que ce souvenir venait faire. Pourquoi mon passé me poursuivait alors que j'avais une nouvelle famille ?

Le petit-déjeuner qui aurait dû se passer calmement fut chamboulé par un cri à la table des serdaigles. Je me retournai et vis une lettre rouge en face d'une élève. L'élève ne question l'ouvrit et une voix de femme qui hurla : « ASTORIA GREENGRASS ! COMMENT OSES-TU ÊTRE DANS UNE AUTRE MAISON QUE SERPENTARD ? TU ES LA HONTE DE NOTRE FAMILLE ! QUE JE N'ENTENDE PLUS PARLER DE TOI AVANT LES PROCHAINES VACANCES ! Je vis la dénommée Astoria partir de la grande salle en pleurant. Les conversations reprirent petit à petit alors qu'une élève quittait la table des serpentards et sortit de la grande salle.

Après ce premier repas haut en spectacle, je me dirigeais vers les cachots pour mon premier cours de potions, je vis les 2 élèves de toute à l'heure dans les toilettes des filles. L'une d'elle pleurant sur l'épaule de l'autre qui lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Je décidai de m'approcher d'elles pour savoir ce qu'elles se disaient et c'est à ce moment-là que je l'entendis : « Pourquoi l'as-tu dit à Mère, Daphnée ?

-Si je ne lui avait pas dit, elle l'aurait su par les Malefoy ou les Nott, tu sais bien que ça se serait passée de façon bien pire

-Tu crois … , sanglota la première, tu crois … que je pourrais revenir … au manoir ?

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas Astoria, il est probable par contre que ce ne soit que l'été prochain.

-Tu … tu penses qu'elle finira par … me déshériter ? demanda la dénommée Astoria.

-Non, elle n'ira pas jusque là, tu es juste à serdaigle, pas à gryffondor »

Je quittai ma cachette pour aller en cours avant qu'elles ne me surprennent.

Le cours de potion se passa plutôt bien, mis à part que mon père désavantageait les gryffondors de façon grotesque. Avec tout de même un certain sens du spectacle. Le cours suivant, celui de DFCM, fut beaucoup plus intéressant. Le professeur Lupin nous enseigna le sortilège stupefix . Il permet d'immobiliser une cible. Une chose me surprit cependant, à chaque fois que le professeur Lupin posait son regard sur moi, je sentais de la peine et du remords emplir son cœur. Durant le déjeuner, je vis 3 gryffondors me lancer un regard noir, l'un d'eux porte des lunettes. Mon seul cours de l'après-midi fut le cours de vol.

Je rentrai tout de suite dans les appartements de mon père après le cours. Je pensais être seul mais j'eus la surprise de l'entendre discuter avec quelqu'un dans sa chambre.


	12. Lily Evans

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling__

 _Je remercie mes bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir._

 _Dans deux semaines la publication de ce premier tome sera finie et le deuxième n'arrivera malheureusement pas tout de suite. Donc en attendant, j'aimerai savoir si vous préférez avoir une fic sur Swrd art online ou sur code geass. Elles sont déja écrite donc le choix vous appartient. Il me faudra également un beta-reader pour les éventuels fautes. Je ne pourrai pas avancer ma fic fire emblem car Izuna ne m'a toujours pas renvoyé le chapitre suivant. Bref, bonne lecture à tous !_

 **Chapitre 11 : Lily Evans**

Je collai mon oreille à la porte espérant entendre un brin de la conversation : « Quelque chose te fais rire Severus ?

-Non Cissy, c'est juste que la situation est ironique.

-Ironique ?

-À l'époque, j'étais à ta place et Lily à la mienne.

-Lily ? Lily Evans ?

-Oui, nous étions voisins avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

-Ton père te … , je sentis que la fin de sa phrase était évidente.

-Oui, et un jour, j'ai retrouvé ma mère morte »

Je retins mon souffle, alors mon père, lui aussi … Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'a jamais gardé de contact avec le reste de sa famille. Je partis dans ma chambre avant de me faire prendre à l'espionner.

Un jour il faudra que je lui pose des questions sur cette Lily. J'ai senti de la tristesse quant il parlait d'elle. Et qui est cette Cissy ? Elle a l'air d'être une personne de confiance mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elle est tiraillée entre 2 … camps ?

Le lendemain matin, je ne vis pas mon père avant mon cours de potion en fin de journée. Il était d'une humeur massacrante. Et des gens comme Potter et Granger en on fait les frais plus tôt dans la journée. En même temps, ils ne l'ont pas volé avec leurs regards noirs et tout le reste. Durant le cours, je vis qu'une des élèves semblait avoir des problèmes avec sa potion d'amnésie. Comme quoi, les gryffondors ne sont pas les seuls à avoir des difficultés avec mon père, la seule différence est le nombre de points qu'ils perdent, c'est à dire 0. Le soir même, je décidai de lui demander qui est Lily, mais pas de façon directe. Je veux qu'il me parle de d'elle, donc de son passé, et quel meilleur moyen pour ça que cette photo sur le meuble. Après tout, je suis bien en droit de savoir pourquoi cette femme me ressemble étrangement. J'attendis qu'il revienne de son tour de garde pour lui demander : « Papa, qui est cette femme sur la photo ?

-Une amie, me répondit-il

-Cissy ? demandai-je en comprenant trop tard mon erreur.

-Comment sais-tu qui est Cissy ? me demanda-t-il surpris.

-Le jour ou je vous ai trouvé, un elfe à demandé à vous voir, il disait venir de la part de Narcissa Malefoy, or, le diminutif de Narcissa est bien Cissy, non ?

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je la connais ?

-Tu étais bizarre le jour ou je suis arrivé et cette femme sur le meuble me ressemble étrangement, non ?

-Je connais bien une Narcissa Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas elle.

-Alors qui est-ce ? demandai-je.

-Elle s'appelait Lily, me dit-il, elle te ressemblait beaucoup »


	13. La routine

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling__

 _RàR : noour : Tu n'imagine même pas ce qui va arriver. Là c'est le calme avant la tempête. Laisse-moi d'abord finir de publier ce tome après ce sera SAO ou Code geass._

 _Je remercie mes bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et un nouveau chapitre avec l'arrivée d'un de mes personnages préférés. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 12 : La routine**

Le lendemain, en rentrant de mon cours de DFCM, je surpris une conversation entre mon père et une autre homme, à croire que ça commençait à devenir une habitude. Je m'approchai de la porte pour pouvoir écouter leur conversation. Apparemment, le visiteur venait tout juste d'arriver : « Quel bon vent t'amène Aramis ?

-Je suis là pour affaire Severus, répondit le dénommé Aramis, je veux te parler de nos filles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Lily ? demanda mon père même si je sentis que ça ne me concernait pas.

-Je veux te parler de ton autre fille , lui répondit Aramis.

-Je te demande pardon.

-Aurais-tu oublier que Daphnée est l'une des meilleurs amies de ton filleul, je te parles de Luna.

-Comment sais-tu pour Luna ?

-N'essaye surtout pas de noyer le strangulot.

-Alors parle Aramis.

-Je voulais savoir si il serait possible que Luna garde un œil sur Astoria.

-Pourquoi cela ? demanda mon père.

-La beuglante de hier matin ne t'as pas suffit ?

-Je vois, ainsi tu t'inquiètes pour ta fille »

Je quittai le salon avant de me faire attraper par mon père. Ainsi, Malefoy sait pour Luna et il a ébruité sa découverte.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, une routine s'installa petit à petit. Je pris l'habitude de descendre vers la cabane du garde-chasse et de sortir du chemin pour trouver un endroit ou lire. J'avais emprunté un ouvrage à Mme Pince intitulé _les souvenirs et les rêves depuis l'antiquité_. Je m'endormis et me réveillai quelques heures plus tard : « Lily, réveille-toi ma chérie.

-Papa ? Professeur ?

-Tu t'es endormie en lisant ton livre.

-Il est quelle heure ? demandais-je en voyant un étrange animal arriver.

-Il est presque 19h.

-Buck ? demanda le professeur.

-Bonjour toi, dis-je.

-C'est bizarre, il ne se laisse pas approcher d'habitude.

-On y va Lily ? me dit mon père.

-J'arrive.

-Merci Hagrid, lui dit mon père

-De rien professeur, répondit ce dernier »

Mon père et moi remontâmes dans la grande salle. Les autres avaient déjà commencé à manger. Alors que je voulus m'asseoir à la table des gryffondors, ils s'espacèrent pour ne pas laisser de place et m'ignorait. Finalement je décidai d'aller à la table des serdaigles. Luna me fit gentiment une place sans me demander ce que moi, une gryffondor, faisait à la table des serdaigles. Je vis qu'une élève restait seule, à, l'extrémité de la table, c'était elle, Calypso.

La nuit suivante, je fis un nouveau cauchemar. Je chantais le ''pont d'Avignon'' dans ma tête pour éviter de verser la moindre larme et ne pas succomber à la douleur. Son fouet s'abattit sur moi une deuxième fois m'arrachant un cri, un hurlement, alors que quelqu'un appelait mon nom : « Lily, réveille-toi ma chérie, ma fleur de lys.

-Papa !

-Je suis là Lily.

-J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar …

-Qu'est-ce que tu voyais ?

-J'étais accrochée à un lit et il était là...

-Rendors-toi Lily, si tu veux, tu peux rester ici demain. Avec tout ce qu'il t'arrive, le directeur comprendra certainement que tu ne sois pas en cours.

-Merci papa, est-ce que je pourrais manger à la table des serdaigles, les gryffondors m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi.

-J'en toucherai 2 mots à Albus, maintenant rendors-toi Lily, je suis là »

Le lendemain matin, Carbone vint m'apporter une lettre, d'une fine écriture reconnaissable entre milles. Je la jetai dans la cheminée sans même l'ouvrir, cette partie de ma vie étant définitivement derrière-moi. Même si je dois bien avouer que cette lettre m'intriguait énormément. Comment peux-tu être en vie alors que tu es mort ?

Pourquoi Douglas revenait me hanter alors que je venais de trouver un équilibre dans mon existence ? Finalement je trouvai la réponse dans un livre de la bibliothèque quelques jours plus tard. Apparemment, certaines âmes peuvent communiquer avec le monde des vivants grâce à l'arche de la mort, mais le livre ne dit pas ou elle se trouve.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que j'entrai dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, je vis que toutes les tables avaient étaient poussées vers le fond de la classe. Le professeur Lupin monta sur son estrade et il nous dit que nous allions consacrer ce cours à la préparation d'un travail en groupe sur les sortilèges de désarmement et d'entrave. Pour rendre les choses plus intéressantes, il a décidé que les 2 membres de chaque groupe ne seraient pas de la même maison. Et, ô joie, les gryffondors ont cours avec les serpentards. Finalement, je finis par me trouver une partenaire, Flora Carrow. Romilda travaille avec Hestia, la sœur de Flora et Nigel avec un certain Graham Pritchard. Même si ça ressemble aux devoirs de mon père sur les loups-garous, sujet qu'il semble affectionner et haïr en même temps, les siens n'ont rien à voir. Il veut nous voir les exécuter en pratique en connaissant leurs spécificités, il ne veut pas 3 rouleaux de parchemins dessus, comme l'aurait fait quelqu'un.

La fin de semaine se passa le plus calmement possible, Flora et moi travaillons le plus souvent possible pour être débarrassées de ce devoir. Parfois, Romilda et Hestia venaient travailler avec nous. Nous commencions à bien nous entendre, surtout Romilda et moi.

Les jumelles ont pu énormément nous aider, surtout en astronomie, et dans l'autre sens, j'arrivais à les aider en potions. Il n'y a pas que les gryffondors que ne réussissent pas avec les cours de mon père. La seule différence et que les serpentards ne se font pas enlever des points par paquet de 50.


	14. Tout ça pour un nez cassé ou pas ?

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling__

 _Je remercie mes bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. C'est le début de la tempête pour Lily, une tempête qui risque pas de ce calmer avant longtemps ( la fin il me semble ). Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 13 : Tout ça pour un nez cassé, ou pas**

Quelques semaines passèrent. C'était le milieu du mois d'octobre et comme à mon habitude, je m'étais installée dans le parc du château, au bord du lac. Je vis un garçon passer, de mauvaise humeur : « Ça va ? demandai-je

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler

-Cela te ferais peut-être du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un

-Tu es la fille de Rogue ?

-Ne mêle pas mon père à cette histoire, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

-Tel père telle fille, je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes sur le-garçon-qui-a-survécu.

-Je sais que mon père est détestable mais je ne laisserai personne le juger, tu te permets de me juger sans même savoir qui je suis, crachai-je comme du venin.

-Ton père est un connard et tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui »

À ce moment, mon poing partit tout seul. Le garçon aux lunettes tomba par terre le nez en sang. Je vais avoir de gros ennuis avec mon père.

Et le soir même : « Tu fais quoi ? me demanda-t'il

-Je … Je l'ai …

-Tu l'as frappé !

-Il .. Il vous as insulté, j'essayais de vous défendre.

-Et alors ? dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Ne … Ne me frappez pas.

-Te frapper ? Je ne bats pas les enfants.

-Mais alors ?

-Par contre, j'attends pour ce week-end trois rouleaux de parchemins sur la façon de se contrôler, de plus, tu viens de gagner 4 heures et de retenue et de faire perdre à ta maison 50 points, tu feras aussi des excuses à Potter »

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'altercation entre Harry et moi avait fait le tour du château. Plus personne ne m'adressait la parole, même Ginny me snobait. Je passais mon temps libre dans le parc ou dans ma chambre.

La semaine suivante, j'ai ramené un rat dans les appartements de mon père, il avait l'air perdu. Il disparut durant la soirée suivante avant que mon père ne l'ait vu. Le lendemain après-midi, alors que je me levais de ma chaise, je vis un immense chien noir devant moi. Il m'attrapa la jambe alors que j'attrapais ma baguette et me mordis le bras. Il réussit à esquiver mon stupefix et mon diffindo avant de m'attaquer de plus belle et de briser ma baguette. Je lui envoyai un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de m'échapper, consciente d'avoir échappé à la mort.

Je courus, enfin, comme je pouvais avec un bras et une jambe ensanglantés. Je vis le professeur Hagrid dans le hall et il accourut vers moi en me voyant m'écrouler au sol. Hagrid me transporta à l'infirmerie à demi-consciente : « Poppy … Aide-moi … Blessée … Bras …

-Installe-là … Severus …

-Où est-elle ? Chérie … Fille

-Elle a 2 côtes … Poumons … Sang …

-Papa ? … Ou …

-Ne bouge … Poppy … Toi …

-Severus … Oreille … Entendre bien …

-Rubeus … Pars … Merci … Tout …

-Je … Potion … Calmer … »

Ensuite, je m'endormis durant de longues heures avant de me réveiller dans la soirée, mon père à mon chevet en train de somnoler : « Papa ?

-Votre père dort ma chérie, me répondit l'infirmière.

-Combien de temps ai-je dormis ?

-7 heures, me répondit-elle.

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelque chose à manger ?

-Je vais voir si il reste quelque chose en cuisine.

-Lily ? je vis mon père se réveiller.

-Je suis là, papa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ma chérie ? »

Je lui racontai absolument tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Il n'avait pas l'air si surpris mais il était très inquiet, je pouvais le sentir. Mme Pomfresh fit sortir les autres élèves, à part les blessés. Il y a eu un blessée lors du match apparemment. Je vis une dizaine de gryffondors sortir. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, en face de moi, celui que javai frappé.

Le soir même, alors que je venais de regagner ma chambre après être sortie, j'entendis une discussion entre mon père et le professeur Lupin. Je me sentis oppressée par toute cette haine, dire qu'ils se haïssaient est un euphémisme. Petit à petit, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, pourquoi faut-il que je ressente toute ses émotions ? Petit à petit, je sentis mon pouvoir m'échapper, exactement comme la dernière fois. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde. Je me concentrai pour canaliser mon pouvoir et je réussi à entendre quelques mots de leur conversation : « Ne me … que tu n'y est … chose, lui dit mon père

-Je n'ai … Black, répondit mon professeur de DFCM »

C'est à ce moment-là que Luna entra dans les appartements de mon père, ce qui permit de faire redescendre la tension qui s'était petit à petit installée. Elle vint me trouver immédiatement, ma chambre était brûlante, il faut vraiment que j'arrive à contrôler ce pouvoir.


	15. Le 31 octobre

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling__

 _Je remercie mes bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Etant donné que nous sommes en vacances à partir d'aujourd'hui, il y aurau 4 voir 5 chapitres de cette fic par semaine et je l'espère 2 par semaines pour celle sur fire emblem awakening. Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. Au fait, faites bien attention à tout les indices que je laisse trainer un peu partout dans cette fic. Ca vous aidera pour comprendre les différentes intrigues croisés qui ferons ces 7 tomes. Bonne lecture !_

 ** _RàR : noour : il ya en effet de meilleurs moyen de rencontrer Sirius. Même si je crois qu'on va plus revoir Sirius avant un loooooooooooooong moment. Je n'en dit pas plus, bonne lecture._**

 **Chapitre 14 : Le 31 octobre**

La semaine venait tout juste de s'achever. Comme tous les samedis, je me réveillai après 10 heures mais mon père était introuvable. Je fis le tour des endroits où il pouvait être mais il n'était nulle part. Je croisai la route de McGonagall dans un couloir : « Bonjour professeur.

-Lily ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec votre père ?

-Il a disparu.

-Disparu ? me demanda-t-elle

-Il est nulle part.

-Moi qui pensait qu'il était capable de changer, je crois que je me suis trompée, me répondit-elle

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je.

-Il a connu quelqu'un, une amie dont il était proche qui est morte

-Lily Evans ? »

Je vis à sa tête que j'avais raison. Je partis à la recherche de Luna en la laissant là.

Mon père revint en fin d'après-midi avec une nouvelle baguette, identique à la précédente. Durant la soirée, un grave incident vint secouer toute l'école. Quelqu'un a poignardé la grosse dame. Sirius Black, à ce qu'il paraît, a trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la château. Mon père en est furieux. Pour plus de sécurité, tous les élèves dorment dans la grande salle. Je passai donc la soirée avec Luna et Ginny. Je finis par réussir à les initier aux échecs. Elles sont déjà d'un niveau plus abordable que mon père. Je finis par m'endormir, sur l'échiquier d'après Luna. Tous les professeurs étaient réunis dans la grande salle, tous sauf un. Où est le professeur Lupin et que nous cache-t'il ?

La fin de la semaine fut longue et pesante. Je sentais que mon père était de plus en plus furieux, et franchement, ce n'est pas pour me plaire. Tous les élèves qui ont le malheur de rater une potion se prennent un sermon dont même Dumbledore aurait peur. J'espère que Flora n'a pas trop de problèmes pour ses potions. Mon père peut se montrer très décourageant quant il le veut, et Flora n'est pas vraiment un modèle en potion.

Le lendemain matin, je ne vis pas mon père à la table des professeurs durant le petit-déjeuner. Lui qui ne dort jamais un dimanche matin. Plus tard dans la matinée, je croisai Flora et Hestia qui sortaient de l'antre du dragon, aussi appelée la bibliothèque. Nous commençâmes à discuter et Hestia mit sur la table un sujet intéressant, elle nous dit : « Aucune de vous n'aurait vu Parkinson ce matin ?

-Non, répondis-je

-Non, répondit Flora, pourquoi cette question ?

-Eh bien, je l'ai vue sortir de la salle commune la nuit dernière un peu avant minuit

-De la salle commune ? demanda Flora

-Oui, répondit-elle, je l'ai suivie jusqu'aux toilettes du 2ème étage et puis elle a disparu

-Disparu ? demandai-je, on ne disparaît pas comme ça

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, me répondit Hestia, mais le transplanage est à exclure

-Alors quoi ? demandai-je

-Maintenant que j'y pense, me dit Hestia, ton père n'était pas là non plus »

Mon père et Parkinson ? Non, impossible.


	16. Tristesse

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling__

 _Je remercie mes bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et voilà un nouveau chapitre avec de nouvelles révélations en perspective. Le premier qui arrive à me donner le titre du film qui correspond à la chanson dans ce chapitre aura le droit à un petit indice pour deviner la suite._

 _RàR : noour : tu n'imagine même pas l'importance que va prendre Parkinson dans cette histoire. J'ai pas compris ta dernière question sur le seigneur des ténèbres, si tu pouvais la reformuler ce serait sympa stp._

 **Chapitre 15 : Tristesse**

Les semaines qui suivirent l'agression de la grosse dame furent les plus calmes depuis septembre, même les jumeaux se tinrent tranquilles pour changer. Le seul incident me concerna, encore … C'était quelques jours après l'attaque de la grosse dame. Je me trouvais dans l'horlogerie avec Carbone lorsque je sentis l'air se refroidir brutalement. Je me retournai et vis 2 silhouette encapuchonnées avec des mains squelettiques. Les même que celles du train. Je les vis m'encercler et l'une d'elle m'attrapa à la gorge avant de commencer à aspirer ma joie de vivre. Je plantai ma baguette dans la capuche de cette silhouette avant de tomber violemment à terre et de laisser échapper ma baguette. Je vis Carbone s'en aller vers la sortie, ainsi même ma chouette m'abandonnait à mon propre sort. Les 2 silhouettes se rapprochèrent de moi et recommencèrent leur labeur. Finalement, je finis par m'évanouir au bout de quelques minutes.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard à l'infirmerie. Mon père était là, juste devant moi, il avait annulé tous ses cours de la journée, et Merlin sait qu'il aime bien enlever des points à Potter ou à Granger.

Flora et moi avions presque fini le devoir du professeur Lupin. Romilda et moi étions devenues de plus en plus proches. Au point qu'un jour, durant l'une de nos soirées passées à la bibliothèque avec les jumelles, elle me fit une demande qui me surpris à peine : « Et si tu venais manger à la table de gryffondors demain ?

-Désolé Romilda, vous m'avez clairement fait comprendre que je n'y étais pas la bienvenue

-Eux, ils te l'ont fait comprendre, mais est-ce qu'ils recommenceront si je suis avec toi ?

-Je ne sais pas

-Le seul moyen de savoir, c'est d'essayer, et puis il ont peut-être compris leur débilité, non ?

-Peut-être, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé au lac … répondis-je

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, me répondit-elle, je crois que Harry a compris qu'il était allé trop loin

-Écoute, lui répondis-je, je verrais demain matin »

Le lendemain matin, mon père me dit qu'il sera là plus tard ce soir, il a une retenue avec un élève. Je sentis de l'énervement et de la … haine ? Finalement, je ne descendis pas pour le petit-déjeuner, j'avais vraiment besoin de changer d'air. Romilda arriva quelques minutes après moi dans la salle de sortilège alors que je fredonnais toujours la même mélodie : « Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ce matin ? me demanda-t-elle

-Je n'étais pas d'humeur

-D'accord ... dis-moi, c'était quoi la chanson que tu fredonnais avant mon arrivée ?

-Une chanson moldue

-Et c'est quoi son nom ? me demanda-t-elle

-''Quelqu'un t'attend-là bas'', c'est un ami qui me l'a apprise »

Après mon cours de sortilège, je retrouvai Flora à la bibliothèque pour terminer ce devoir. Romilda et Hestia n'ont toujours pas fini et il est à rendre pour la fin de la semaine. Alors que nous travaillons, je sentie que Flora avait la tête ailleurs. Peut importe ce qu'elle avait, c'était suffisant pour que je le ressente, un mélange de tristesse et de colère. Un peu avant midi, nous finîmes enfin ce devoir et je me décidai à lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Flora ?

-Je ne suis pas en forme aujourd'hui, c'est tout

-On ne dirait pas, ou plutôt, tes sentiments ne me disent pas ça

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-N'essaye pas de changer de sujets

-Mon oncle et ma tante viennent d'être envoyés à Azkaban, dit-elle au bord des larmes

-Azkaban ? demandai-je

-Une prison sorcière, me dit-elle en commençant à pleurer »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon seul réflexe à ce moment-là fut de la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler. C'est à ce moment que je la vis dans un coin de la bibliothèque, encore elle, Calypso … Quelque chose venait de changer entre nous deux, exactement comme avec Douglas … C'est donc ce que l'on appelle l'amitié.


	17. Un serpent chez les gryffons

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling__

 _Je remercie mes bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je vous présente ce nouveau chapitre riche en avançement avec ENFIN ... Vous verrez bien quoi mais je pense que vous deviez attendre ça depuis quelques chapitres. Féliciation à noour qui a trouvé d'ou venez la chanson du chapitre précédent. Elle venait bien des aventures de Bernard et Bianca. Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _RàR : noour : c'est beau l'amitié, un autre exemple dans ce chapitre. J'espère que mon indice t'aideras à comprendre l'une de mes intrigues. Il y'aura plus d'indices sur cette intrigue là avant le tome suivant._

 **Chapitre 16 : Un serpent chez les gryffons**

Lors du déjeuner dans la grande salle, je pris mon courage à deux mains et je décidai d'aller manger avec les gryffondors. Je m'installai à côté de Romilda, au plus grand étonnement des autres gryffons. C'est à ce moment qu'un des gryffondor me lança : « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Rogue ? Tu espionnes pour les serpentards ?

-Laisse là Ron, intervint le gryffondor que j'avais frappé

-Tu la défend maintenant Harry ? demanda Ron

-Non, répondit-il, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire elle n'est pas à serpentard, Ron »

La discussion en resta là pour mon plus grand bonheur, depuis quand Harry Potter prend-t-il la peine de me défendre. Il faudra que je lui parle, seul à seul. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Mon occasion vint plus vite que prévu. Après le dîner, je vis Harry descendre vers les cachots. Si c'est lui la retenue de mon père, il va en voir de toute les couleurs. Je le suivis jusqu'aux cachots pour pouvoir lui parler: « Salut.

-Salut, me répondit-il alors que je sentis du mépris et peut-être bien de la haine , qu'est-ce que tu me veux Rogue ?

-Te remercier pour ce midi, répondis-je

-Maintenant que c'est fait, laisse-moi, j'ai assez de problèmes avec un Rogue, je n'ai pas besoin d'en avoir avec deux

-Pourquoi est-tu là si tôt ? Ta retenue est à 20h, pas 19h30

-Je préfère être ici qu'avec les gryffondors

-Tu as des problème avec eux, toi aussi ?

-Tu ne devais pas juste me dire merci ? me répondit-il

-Bon … eh bien à plus tard dans ce cas Harry, dis-je en insistant sur son nom »

Le lendemain matin, je ne vis pas Harry au petit-déjeuner. Je pris la décision de demander à une gryffondor où il se trouvait : « Excuse-moi, Hermione, ou est Harry ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux Rogue ? me demanda-t-elle

-C'est juste que j'espère que mon père ne l'a pas trop malmené hier

-Tu t'inquiète pour lui Rogue ? me cracha au visage celui qui doit-être Ron

-Non mais pour la santé de mon père si, répondis-je en partant »

Je partis en direction de la volière pour aller voir Carbone lorsque je le vis, seul au coin d'un couloir. Je m'approchai de lui avant de voir qu'il était blessé à la main : « Harry, murmurais-je

-Laisse-moi Hermione, me répondit-il

-Je suis peut-être doué en potion mais je ne m'appelle pas Granger, répondis-je »

Je le vis lever la tête vers moi, il était triste et en colère. Il me faisait penser à moi, durant l'été. Je m'assis à coté de lui avant de lui demander : « Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-Je me suis coupé durant ma retenue hier

-Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à mon père ?

-Je l'ai fait, mais il m'a retiré 10 points pour mutilation volontaire

-Laisse-moi la voir, dis-je, je peux l'arranger si ce n'est pas trop grave

-D'accord, me dit-il en défaisant le bandage qu'il s'était fait pour éviter d'alerter le autres gryffons exposant la plaie béante qui lézardait sa main du mont de Saturne au mont de la Lune

-Ça n'a pas l'air trop grave, dis-je, il suffit de mettre un peu d'essence de dictame dessus

-Et ou je vais trouver de l'essence de dictame ? me demanda-t'il

-Laisse-moi faire, répondis-je, tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui »

Je rentrai dans les appartements de mon père avec l'espoir de pouvoir y trouver de quoi soigner la main de Harry. Mon père doit bien avoir de l'essence de dictame sous la main. Je finis par trouver un flacon dans la salle de bain. Un petit flacon à moitié rempli avec un magnifique bouchon vert, comme tout le reste de cet appartement. Je pris le flacon pour l'amener à Harry à la tour des gryffondors.

Une fois devant la tour, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas le mot de passe, il ne me reste plus qu'a attendre qu'un gryffon passe par là. Heureusement pour moi, Ginny arriva au bout d'à peine dix minutes. Je lui demandai de dire à Harry que je l'attend devant la portrait de la grosse dame. Harry descendis presque immédiatement : « Tu as fini par en trouver ? me demanda-t'il

-Oui, mets en quelques gouttes sur ta plaie et rend-le moi maintenant »

Il en fit couler quelques gouttes sur sa main avant de me rendre le flacon. Je repartis tout de suite vers les appartements de mon père pour y remettre le flacon avant qu'il ne rentre. Heureusement, il est de garde cette nuit.


	18. Ne jamais croire les lions

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling__

 _Je remercie mes bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Ce nouveau chapitre risque d'en laisser plus d'un sur sa fin, vous êtes prévenus. Il est également pour une raison que j'ignore assez court. Bonne lecture !_

 _RàR : noour : La relation entre Lily et les autres lions est très explosive si je puis dire. Premier exemple dans ce chapitre._

 **Chapitre 17 : Ne jamais croire les lions**

Noël approche à grand pas, une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard a été organisée. Alors que les premiers élèves commençaient à rentrer, je croisai Ron et Hermione qui avaient l'air déconfit, je leurs demandai ou était Harry et pourquoi ils avaient une tête d'enterrement. J'eus pour seule réponse d'aller demander à l'intéressé en personne. Je fis le tour de tous les endroits ou j'avais l'habitude d'aller me réfugier pour réfléchir, et bingo, je le trouvai au lac. Là ou tout avait commencé entre nous quatre. Je m'approchai de lui pour lui parler : « Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

-Laisse-moi Lily, ce n'est pas le moment

-On est amis, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive

-Ça ne te regarde pas

-Et pourquoi ça ? demandai-je

-Parce que toi tu as une famille, me répondit-il

-Ma famille n'a pas toujours été celle-ci Harry

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive alors dégage, hurla-t-il

-Comment ça ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher ou d'être maltraitée ?

-Comment sais-tu que …

-Ne changes pas de sujet, répondis-je en comprenant mon erreur, je sais ce que tu traverse Harry

-Non, tu ne le sais pas Lily, alors repars dans ta famille avec ton connard de père, me dit-il »

Je partis en le laissant là, seul, à l'endroit où tout a commencé et fini entre nous.

Les vacances de Noël furent les 2 semaines les plus agitées de ce début d'année. Les jumeaux ont décidé de tester leurs nouvelles blagues sur les rares élèves à être restés au château. Côté serpentard, Flora et Hestia sont partis comme Daphnée. Pourquoi je me soucie d'elle d'ailleurs ? Il ne reste plus que moi, les Weasley, Hermione et quelques autres élèves. Luna est partie le lendemain de la fin des cours et ne reviendra que la vieille de la reprise des cours. Même si elle n'a pas voulu me le dire, je suis sûre que ça a un lien avec la discussion que j'ai entendu au début du mois d'août.


	19. La curiosité n'est pas condamnable

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Je remercie mes bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Encore un chapitre qui me parait court, mais bon. Pour ceux qui avait encore des doutes sur Flora, ils vont être levés dans ce chapitre, sinon c'est que vous vous appelés Maugrey Fol oeil ou Ron Weasley. Bonne lecture, celui qui me trouve la fin de la citation du titre du chapitr et le film dans lequel on la trouve aura un autre indice sur la suite._

 _RàR : noour : deuxième exemple dans ce chapitre de ce qu'est la vie de Lily. Rappele-moi de tuer Malefoy._

 **Chapitre 18 : La curiosité n'est pas condamnable …**

Le mois de janvier fut le plus pénible de l'année. Harry et moi ne nous parlions toujours pas, cet idiot ne s'est toujours pas décidé à s'excuser. Pour couronner le tout, mon père est distant et froid ces temps ci. Je passai de plus en plus de temps chez Hagrid, avec Buck. Hagrid est lui aussi, je ne veux pas dire froid, mais mélancolique et triste, très triste.

Le début du mois de février arriva et avec lui la raison de toute cette tristesse et cette froideur. Alors que je me reposais au bord du lac, j'entendis une conversation entre Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hagrid. Ce dernier leur a annoncé que Buck a été condamné à mort . Voilà pourquoi mon père est si distant depuis quelques semaines. Il le sait depuis tout ce temps et il ne me l'a jamais dit. Je m'effondrai au sol en laissant couler mes larmes, incapable de supporter la nouvelle. Si je revois Malefoy, je l'étripe avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire Qwidditch. Je restai là, à pleurer durant plusieurs heures avant d'entendre une voix familière derrière-moi, une voix tout aussi triste que moi, mais pas pour les même raison : « Lily ?

-Laisse-moi Flora, j'ai … J'ai besoin d'être seule

-Alors là, tu rêve Lily, tu es mon amie et en plus, si tu restes là ton père va te tomber dessus

-Je m'en fiche, il n'a qu'a venir, répondis-je en sanglotant

-Aller viens Lily, on va manger un morceau, ça te fera du bien

-Non, répondis-je, je veux juste être seule

-Mais tu ne peux pas Lily, me dit-elle avec la voix la plus douce qu'elle avait, si ton père te trouve ici alors que tu doit être en train de manger

-Tu sais que t'es vraiment casse-pied Flora quand tu t'y met ?

-Je sais, me répondit-elle, et c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime

-C'est malgré ça qu'on te supporte, viens, avant que mon père ne nous tombe réellement dessus

-T'as raison, me dit-elle, surtout depuis qu'il n'a plus peur d'enlever 50 points par cours à sa propre maison

-Je sais, répondis-je, tu n'imagine même pas combien les gryffons en perdent

-Toi aussi ? me demanda-t-elle

-Oui, répondis-je, au dernier cours j'en ai perdu une quarantaine et Hermione presque le double

-D'accord … me répondit-elle, tu serais d'accord de m'aider pour les révisions de potions s'il te plaît

-Si tu veux bien m'aider avec l'astronomie, répondis-je »

Flora est une vraie amie, elle sait toujours comment me remonter le moral et elle est capable de changer de sujets en un rien de temps. Au moins, ça change de la personne complètement renfermée qui me servait d'ami avant Noël. Il n'a jamais compris la portée de ses actes, ou plutôt de ses mots. Nous remontâmes jusqu'au château avant d'aller manger, chacune à notre table. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si rien n'avait changé, bien sûr c'est faux, tout a changé. Buck va être exécuté et mon père l'a toujours su.


	20. mais il faut l'exercer avec prudence

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Je remercie mes bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm. Je remercie aussi Hermione Jean Malefoy pour avoir mis cette fic dan sces favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Encore un chapitre qui me parait court, j'ai l'impression de dire ça de tout mes chapitres en ce moment, pas que ceux de cette fic. On se rapproche tout douçement de la fin, plus que quelques jours et ce sera fini. Bonne lecture !_

 _RàR : noour : troisième exemple. Au fait, ça c'est juste un accrochage. La guerre froide commence dans le tome 3. T'ar raison, je vais pas tuer Malefoy, j'ai malheureusement encore besoin de lui pour la suite._

 **Chapitre 19 : … mais il faut l'exercer avec prudence**

Deux mois s'écoulèrent avant qu'une nouvelle crise de larmes ne me pousse dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, encore. Son origine fut un jour où j'attendais mon père dans ses appartements. Je fis tomber un livre qui se trouvait en équilibre sur la bibliothèque. Il s'est ouvert en tombant et je ne résistai pas à la tentation de le feuilleter. Je vis des photos de mon père, la plupart datant de l'époque ou il était à Poudlard. Il est en photos avec quelques serpentards dont une jeune femme de quelques années de plus que lui. D'autres photos le montrent avec une autre femme, de la même année que lui probablement. Elle me ressemble étrangement et ces yeux, je suis persuadée de les avoir vu ailleurs, sur un autre visage que le sien et le mien. Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser plus loin mes réflexions, mon père arrive. Je refermai le livre en vitesse et je le reposai sur l'étagère sans remarquer qu'un de mes cheveux était resté coincé dedans. Le lendemain matin, alors que je partis dans la grande salle, mon père me demanda pourquoi un de mes cheveux étaient dans son album photo et je fus obligée de lui répondre : « Il est tombé de la bibliothèque hier, et … j'ai … bégayai-je

-Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? me demanda-t'il

-Oui, avouais-je

-Disparais »

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononça avant que je ne parte, les yeux aux bords des larmes et que je croise Flora dans un couloir : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? me demanda-t-elle

-Ne me pose pas de questions s'il te plaît, j'ai juste besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, répondis-je

-Allons bon, me dit-elle, ça va finir par devenir une habitude

-Je sais, répondis-je en larmes, mais mon père …

-Ne t'inquiète pas dis-toi que ça ne va pas durer, me dit-elle, il reviendra vers toi, c'est ton père après tout

-Oui, répondis-je, mais il est tellement …

-Ils sont tous comme ça, tu viens, on a cours de défense avec Lupin, et ô joie, on a cours avec les gryffondors »

Sa remarque eut l'effet de me faire sourire, au moins un petit peu. Elle a raison après tout, c'est mon père et il finira par revenir vers moi.


	21. Avance vers le passé

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Je remercie mes bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. La fin se fait sentir, plus que 3 chapitres._

 **Chapitre 20 : Avance vers le passé**

Cela faisait un mois que les relations entre mon père et moi étaient au point mort, un point bien froid. Il refusait catégoriquement de me parler plus que nécessaire. L'exécution de Buck est pour la semaine prochaine, une semaine avant que ce pauvre animal … Malefoy ! Ma chambre prend de plus en plus des teintes rougeâtres, comme si toute la chaleur qui s'y accumulait déteignait sur sa couleur.

Un jour, en fin d'après-midi, alors que je me trouvais dans la dite chambre, je m'assoupis et plongeai dans mon pire cauchemar. J'étais dans une forêt, sombre, éclairée par la lueur terne de la lune. Je courais pour échapper au bourreau, avec son énorme hache. Il était là, lui aussi, mon père. Il était là en face de moi mais lorsque je voulus attraper sa main, il disparut dans une traînée noire en m'abandonnant. À ce moment-là, le décor changea, je ressentais la même douleur que la première fois. Je vis ton corps, Douglas, lorsque les médecins t'emmenaient, brûlé au quatrième degré. Et puis plus rien, le noir total. J'entendis juste un voix m'appeler, une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

Je me réveillai et vis Flora, penchée au dessus de moi, les larmes aux yeux. Je lui demandai : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Le professeur Rogue m'a donné le mot de passe au début du mois, me répondit-elle, j'ai essayé de te réveiller mais rien ne marchait

-Je m'étais assoupie, excuse-moi

-Mouais, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une promenade de santé

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, au fait, comment as-tu eu le mot de passe ?

-C'est le hibou du professeur Rogue qui me l'a donné

-Tu viens, lui dis-je, on va manger ?

-T'as raison, me répondit-elle, je lui parlerai après

-Tu voulais lui demander quoi ?

-Une précision sur la potion d'amnésie pour les examens de fin d'année »

Nous partîmes manger alors qu'une question me restait en tête : « Qui a donné le mot de passe à Flora ? »

Le lendemain, après le cours du professeur Lupin, je descendis au bord du lac comme à mon habitude lorsque je sentis un violent coup sur ma tête avant de m'évanouir devant un homme, petit et roux.


	22. Enlévement

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Je remercie mes bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre plus que révélateur sur Lily. Retenez toutes et tous bien ce passage, il est très important. C'est peut-être le plus important de ce premier tôme avec le chapitre 14. Je vais arrêter là sinon je vais finir par spoil, bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 21 : Enlèvement**

Je me réveillai dans une vieille maison délabrée. Je le vis en face de moi, assis sur les restes d'un lit, le même homme que j'ai vu avant de m'évanouir. Il était en train d'aiguiser un couteau avant de me voir, réveillée. Il s'avança vers moi puis commença à me parler : « Tu es réveillée, bien, tu vas me dire ou elle est !

-Ou est quoi ? demandai-je

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu es son héritière, tu sais donc ou elle est

-Ou est quoi ? répétai-je

-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je vais devoir te forcer à me le dire, les moldus ont toujours sut se montrer très inventif pour ce genre de cas, dit-il en me faisant léviter avant d'arracher mon t-shirt et de me bâillonner »

Il commença à me lacérer le dos avec son couteau, je ne sais plus combien de fois il l'a fait avant que je ne m'évanouisse à cause de la douleur. Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, je le suppose en tout cas. L'homme avait disparu. Je ne pouvais plus me lever sans ressentir une douleur au dos. Au moins, il semblerait que mon sang ne coule plus. Je commençai à ramper jusqu'à la table où se trouve ma baguette lorsque je vis un immense chien noir arriver en traînant Ron par la jambe derrière lui. Je me dépêchai de me cacher sous un lit. Je reconnus immédiatement le chien, c'est le même que celui qui m'a attaqué dans les appartements de mon père.

Le chien se réfugia derrière la porte avant de se transformer et Ron rampa dans un coin de la pièce. Harry et Hermione arrivèrent quelques minutes après Ron. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Ron hurla : « Harry ! C'est un piège, le chien c'est lui, c'est un animagus

-Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer aussi, dit Hermione

-Non une seule personne mourra ce soir, dit Black

-Et ce sera vous, hurla Harry avant de ce jeter sur l'ex-prisonnier »

Il commencèrent à se battre lorsque le professeur Lupin arriva et désarma Harry avant d'aider Black à se relever. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant de se retourner vers nous. Les choses s'enchaînèrent très vite, Hermione dévoila la vérité concernant le professeur Lupin puis mon père arriva. C'est à ce moment que je perdis totalement le contrôle de mes émotions. Ce sale petit gryffondor sans cervelle vient de stupéfixier mon père et de décider de faire confiance à cet assassin. Apparemment, Hermione est la seule gryffondor à ne pas se laisser totalement dominer par ses sentiments. Potter tient tellement à en savoir plus sur ses parents qu'il est prêt à risquer notre vie à tous. Black commença son étrange récit sur la mort des parents de Harry. Le pire, c'est que, plus il parle et plus son histoire a du sens. Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième maraudeur était le gardien du secret des Potter. Il les a vendu à Voldemort avant de faire accuser Black. Il s'est coupé un doigt avant de se changer en rat. En rat … En rat ! Peter Pettigrow est Croutard, le rat de Ron. Je vis Sirius arracher à Ron son rat avant de la forcer à se transformer. Je vis apparaître le même homme que celui qui m'a enlevé. La douleur se faisant de plus en plus grande, je finis par m'évanouir.


	23. Retour à la normale

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Je remercie mes bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm. J'ai remarqué depuis quelques jours que de moins en moins de monde passait sur les derniers chapitres et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi. Je ne m'adresse pas à tout le monde bien sûr, j'ai vu qu'il y avait toujours des gens qui lisaient mais dites moi, ce qui ne lisent plus, pourquoi ? Laissez-moi une review pour me le dire, je prend toute les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives, quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais dites-moi non sang. Je vous souhaite tout de même bonne lecture et à la prochaine pour l'épilogue._

 **Chapitre 22: Retour à la normale**

3 jours plus tard, je me réveillai à l'infirmerie. La première chose que je vis fut mon père, somnolent sur une chaise : « Papa ? murmurais-je, papa ?

-Ne te lève pas … Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ?

-Bien, répondis-je, en tout cas pour quelqu'un qui a le dos lacéré au couteau

-En parlant de ça, me dit-il, Mme Pomfresh a soigné ton dos et m'a parlé d'autres cicatrices, ça t'es arrivé souvent ?

\- … , je ne répondit pas

-Écoute Lily, me dit-il, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais tu te tortures inutilement

\- …

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en parler ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je, peut-être que je pourrais vous en parler un jour, mais à une seule condition

-Laquelle ? me demanda-t'il même si au fond de lui il le savait

-Ne me faites plus jamais ça, répondis-je

-J'y compte bien ma chérie, je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais, me dit-il »

Je pus sortir de l'infirmerie le lendemain durant l'après-midi mais autre chose se passa avant, Harry a décidé de me faire des excuses pour ce qu'il m'a dit à Noël. C'est vers la fin de la soirée qu'il se décida de venir me voir à l'infirmerie, seul : « Est-ce que je peux te parler Lily ?

-Non, répondis-je, je n'ai rien à te dire

-Moi si, justement

-Alors vas-y, parles

-Je voulais m'excuser Lily, de ce que j'ai dit à Noël, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça

-Le problème est que tu l'as dit Harry, répondis-je en laissant traîner ma voix sur son nom, je t'ai offert une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et toi …

-Je sais, me dit-il, et je tiens vraiment à te demander pardon pour ça

\- … , je ne répondit pas

-Tu veux plus me parler, c'est ça ? me demanda-t'il

-Si, mais je ne veux plus que tu recommences

-Je te le promet Lily, je ne te ferai plus souffrir

-Comment te faire confiance ? demandai-je

-Tu ne peux pas si tu n'essaye pas, me répondit-il »


	24. Mon anniversaire

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Je remercie mes bêta-reader : GallKill et Notherm. Voici l'épilogue de cette histoire. La suite sortira aux alentours du 17 novembre si tout vas bien. L'écriture avance bien maintenant que j'ai plus d'experience. Je ne sais pas si il y aura quelque chose entre les deux. Peut-être ma fic sur SAO si j'ai des nouvelles de ma bêta un jour. Peut-être un ou deux OS en plus de ceux des nuits samedi prochain. Laissez-moi une review pour me dire de que vous en avez pensé, vos remarques, vos théories et tout le reste. Je me dout que cerains doivent en avoir des théories, avec tout les indices que j'ai laissé trainer. Bref, sur ceux bonne lecture et à dans 3 semaines pour le tome 2 ou plus tôt sur une autre fic, s'était starck29 pour vous servir._

 **Épilogue : Mon anniversaire**

Je suis de retour au manoir depuis maintenant 3 jours, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, je ne veux pas me souvenir de ce jour fatidique, celui ou tu es mort. Pourtant, en début d'après-midi, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. J'ouvris : « Bon anniversaire !

-Hermione ? Mais comment ? demandai-je complètement surprise

-On t'expliquera à l'intérieur, me répondit-elle

-Bien sûr, entrez, où avais-je la tête

-Ailleurs, comme d'habitude me répondit une voix familière

-Tu es venu aussi Flora ? »

Je les fit rentrer, avant d'aller nous chercher quelques rafraîchissements. Mon père s'est enfermé dans son laboratoire pour l'après-midi et Luna est chez une amie, pourquoi je sens qu'ils n'y sont pas pour rien ? Une fois dans le salon, je leur demandai : « comment avez-vous su ? Je ne vous ai rien dit

-C'est Luna qui m'en a parlé, ton père lui as dit quel jour c'est, j'ai ensuite prévenu Hermione et les autres mais Romilda et Harry n'ont pas pu venir

-Ginny et moi avons tous de suite accepté, me dit Hermione

-Et moi j'ai hésité une demi-seconde, rajouta Flora

-Attend Ginny … Luna t'as dit mon que père lui as dit quand était mon anniversaire ? demandai-je

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je ne lui ai jamais dit, répondis-je, comment l'a-t-il su ?

-On s'en fiche, me répondit Hermione, il faudrait plutôt le remercier de l'avoir dit à Ginny

-T'as raison, répondis-je plus pour me rassurer qu'autre chose »

Comment mon Luna a-t-elle su pour mon anniversaire ?

Le soir même, je décidai d'aller voir Luna, même si je voulais lui parler de la façon dont elle savait pour mon anniversaire, je voulais lui parler d'autres choses. Je pris un livre dans la bibliothèque du manoir avant de monter dans sa chambre. Je toquai à la porte et elle vint m'ouvrir et me demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

-Je doit te parler de quelque chose, en privé

-Entre alors, me répondit-elle, tu ne vas rester sur le palier de la porte quand même »

Je rentrai dans sa chambre, c'est la première fois que je la voyais. Elle est à son image, de toutes les couleurs et plutôt spacieuse avec un immense lit au fond. Elle s'installa sur son lit et m'invita à faire de même. Ensuite elle me demanda : « De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? me demanda-t-elle

-Je t'ai apporté un livre de la bibliothèque, lis-le s'il te plaît, je ne pourrais pas te le dire ne face

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? me demanda-t-elle

-Lis-le, tu comprendras

-Merci, est-ce que papa est au courant ?

-Non, mentis-je sans aucun scrupule, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il le sache

-Merci pour ta confiance Lily, me dit-elle »

Luna vint me voir tard dans la nuit, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive mais je sentis que ce serait différent cette fois-là. Elle s'approcha de mon lit, posa le livre sur la table de chevet et finit par murmurer, sachant pertinemment que je ne dormais pas : « Pyrokinésie »


	25. Annonce AM2

_Je ne pensais pas le faire un jour, mais quand je vois sur mes stats le nombre de gens qui lisent mes fics, je me rends compte que j'en perd entre mes tomes à chaque fois. Donc pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant : le tome 2 d'AM intitulé La résurection du mal est publié entiérement, rendez-vous sur mon profil pour le lire et bonne lecture ! _


End file.
